Arcis
Arcis is known as the land of the Fey. It is located in the south westeren regions of Ryne, and is generally home to Fey -- of which include, but are not limited to: Merfolk, Faeries, Illurigariae, Dragonkin, and many different kinds of Mueme. The temperatures among the continent vary, as do the creatures and persons that one could meet there. Though it is a big continent, its lands spreading over 4.61 million square miles, there are only 2.17 million people that inhabit the lands. Generally speaking, Arcis has been avoided by many due to the Fey Dragons as well as Arachae that roam the wilds of the lands. Arcis currently holds the least amount of named regions and countries, though this is mostly due to the fact that even the residents fear the creatures that roam their lands. Because of Arcis' high magical content, it is revered highly by magic casters, users, and persons that are able to manipulate vast pools of mana. However, and again because of Arcis' high magical content, it is a magnet to those that feed off of mana -- i.e. Fey Dragons. However, Dragonkin are also said to survive well and much longer within the continent should they also be of Fey blood. There are four kingdoms that are spread out within Arcis. There is Felic'Gino, the most central and largest kingdom of Arcis. Felic'Gino holds the most power, and greatly influences the other kingdoms that take up residency upon the continent as they have the most political ties to those overseas. Then there is the Kingdom of Veleria, a central western kingdom, and the kingdom of commerce and wealth. Veleria is responsible for a lot of the trade and trade negotiations with outside continents. This kingdom also is comprised mostly of Talgelan fey that work the docks and see to the kingdom's well being. To the east, there is the Kingdom of Folerin. This kingdom focuses most on the militarisation and combat to defend Arcis and any threats that may come its way, or to send troops to allied nations. Comprised of mostly Malan fey, this kingdom is nearly in a constant state of heat. All the way to the west, there is the Kingdom of Hylis. Hylis has been the most open kingdom to those who seek knowledge, especially in the pursuit of magical knowledge and lore. Etymology Arcis is named for Felin'Arin's original Wood Nymph that went by the name of Yl'Arcis. She was the Wood Nymph that had brought life to the continent of Arcis, and had originally started to populate the area with more in her general image. Since that time and the devlopment of sentience within the newer Nymphs that started to come into being, a language had developed and come to fruition among Yl'Arcis' people. She was soon revered as the 'Great Mother', and so Arcis was then later known to outside sources as 'Fa Rid Aem Yl'Arcis', translated as 'The Land of the Great Mother'. History Prehistory Arcis had started off as a simple island continent south of Ysveria's Cape of Arvendor. The land was bare and held little sustenance to provide a proper, thriving ecosystem for much of anything. The original ones that roamed this land were many malnourished looking creatures that seemed to have washed up from the shores of the island. As time went on, this barren island had become a giant graveyard of shipwrecked sailors and animals that were counted as their cargo. The Arrival of Felin'Arin Before the Fall of the Deities, the Dragon of Nature, Felin'Arin, had needed rest and a place to call her sanctuary. After weeks of flying, she had soon come across a large island continent that would soon be known as 'Arcis'. It was here where Felin'Arin had recuperated, and it was here where Felin'Arin had created her most ideal lands. Taking a barren and deserted continent and making it rife with both flora and magic, Felin'Arin had then called this her second home, her first being Eve. Because of how isolated Felin'Arin started to feel upon Arcis, she had then planted special seeds within Arcis' ground, and soon birthed five Nymphs with her nature prowess of being able to grow and create flora. These would soon be known as the Wood Nymphs, or in the Fey language, the 'Grendula'. These Wood Nymphs were created in the vision of some of Felin'Arin's closest friends that were from Arvendor. Many of the Nymphs' features were moulded and akin to the Elves that she had grown a fondness of. Felin'Arin had named the first Nymph born Yl'Arcis, who would soon become the Great Mother of the lands. She acted as Felin'Arin's right hand advisor and sole companion throughout the lands. Learning from the Dragon of Nature, Yl'Arcis had become very invested in the wellbeing of the island and the new life that was slowly starting to formulate upon it. The second Nymph was named Qo'Folel, who had been blessed with the ability to produce in great abundance to make the lands flourish. The third Nymph child was named Xetrel, he who was the father of the fauna, and he who was connected with the heart and body as defender of the lands. The fourth Nymph from Felin'Arin was named Tena'n. Tena'n was blessed by Felin'Arin to have the most balance and control of his magical prowess to assist with the growth of the lands with his sister, Qo'Folel. Fifth, and last of the five Nymphs born from Felin'Airn, was Kitila. At first, Felin'Arin was worried that this particular seed had not made it due to the nature of how Arcis' lands were before she had arrived. However, in the eve that the rest of the Nymphs had been born, the seed had sprouted, thus producing the smaller, and more timid of the five Nymphs. Because of the perseverance and the willpower that seemed to assist the youngest quintuplet, Kitila had been blessed with a greater willpower and control, making her the teacher of the new flora and fauna to the lands that she and her siblings were to help bring to Arcis. Departure of Felin'Arin Three centuries had passed after Felin'Arin had birthed the five original Grendalel, and with her teachings and her guidance, she deemed them ready to look after the land since there were pressing matters that she must have attended to. While Arcis was unaware of it at the time, Felin'Airn needed to depart to help her brethren with an evil that seemed to make her blood boil. Yl'Arcis had been informed of the need to depart, and that she was to become the new guide for all that were to make a living upon the still unnamed lands at the time. Though Felin'Airn had been met with much resistance and her children had begged for her to stay, Felin'Arin made it clear that she needed to leave and that the care of the island was in their hands now. Crowning of the New Rulers Geography Reserved Administrative Divisions Reserved Governance Reserved Economy Reserved Demographics Reserved Culture Reserved Category:Continents